Girls' Night Out With A Boy
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose, Amy, Martha, and Donna are sick of spending too much time with the Doctor, and decide to have a fun sleepover by themselves! However, when they threaten to talk about him all night, the Time-Lord gets curious and snoops. How will the Doctor put up with a whole night of the girls gossiping without him, and will he possibly end up throwing his own party? Hint of 10/Rose


**A/N: **Hi guys! This is going to be a short story, I originally started it as a one-shot but I like the idea too much for it to be that short, so there will be more chapters! It's loosely based off of the scenes in 'School Reunion' and 'The Time Of Angels/Flesh And Stone' when the companions are talking about the Doctor and he gets all interested in their conversation. :) It's a simple AU where Rose, Amy, Martha, Donna, and 10 are traveling together in the TARDIS. The only reason I didn't include Clara was because she travels with 11, but while I am aware Amy also only traveled with 11, I wanted to include Amy anyways because I wanted Rory in it in the future. Hope you enjoy! Also, please note this is un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

"And then Shareen walks me to this other pub, right? And my mate Kristen is there, so I say hello, but she's pissed at me. And I want to know why, and it turns out she was just jealous of me and this bloke, even though we weren't dating at all!" Rose threw her hands up in exasperation as she remembered the moment.

The Doctor was tinkering with his ship mindlessly, touching two wires together again and again as they made sparks. When Rose stopped talking he looked up and stared at her through his glasses. "Doctor!" Rose groaned, kicking his ankle a little, making him wince.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said defensively, putting the wires down.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" She glared at him and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

His hand instinctively tugged at his ear and she rolled her eyes, knowing that a world-famous Doctor ramble was coming. "Of course I was! You were saying about... Er... Shareen, and Kristen, and... Um... I didn't really catch the rest of it..."

"I've been talking for five minutes!" Kicking him lightly again, she sat down on the jump-seat and frowned. "And you only got the last bit I said! How would you feel if you were talking about your life and I wasn't listening!"

"Well, yesterday when I was explaining to you the very interesting mechanics of the Zig-Zag Plotter, you completely zoned out on _me!_"

She twisted her mouth to the side and sighed, "But that was technobabble. I don't understand technobabble, you know that! But surely you can understand a bit of gossip..."

Suddenly a familiar Scottish voice called from the hallway, "Rose? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Rose called back, giving one last mean stare at the Doctor before standing up and facing her good friend, Amelia Pond.

Amy walked into the console room with her hands on her hips, glaring at the Doctor. "Doctor, care to tell me anything?"

His cheeks grew a little pink as he turned around, picking up the wires he had been toying with earlier and proceeding to touch them together again. "Nothing comes to mind," He mumbled, voice an octave higher than usual.

"Why is my bedroom filled with your... Sciencey lab stuff?!" She demanded to know, taking the wires from his hands and throwing them down.

"Amy!" The Doctor's mouth formed an 'o' as he scrambled to pick up the wires again. "Those could've exploded! Or worse... Could've electrocuted me! And... Well, about your bedroom..." He looked up to see Amy and Rose both teaming up against him now, and he squeaked out some quiet, incoherent words.

"What was that?" The women said at the same time.

"The TARDIS deleted my lab, so I had to move it into your bedroom."

Rose's eyes flickered to the wall, the ship flashing it's lights defensively. "Why would she delete your lab?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I may have, erm, spilled jam all over the console yesterday. It was an accident, though!" The lights flashed again and he groaned, "It was! I swear!"

"DOCTOR!" Martha's voice came screeching down the hallway, making him jump a little. Instinctively he searched around for a place to hide, until Rose and Amy both grabbed one of his arms and yanked him towards Martha, who was marching down the hallway holding something. "Why is there blue paint splattered all over my favorite white shirt?"

Amy and Rose gasped a little when Martha held up the crumpled top that was covered in blue splatters, and the Doctor shrunk down to the size of a mouse. "I'm sorry..." He used his best puppy-dog eyes and brought his lower lip out a little.

"What happened?!" Rose gasped.

"Well, to make up for spilling jam on the TARDIS, I repainted her... And I needed something to cover the ground with so I didn't get paint all over the place, and well, it was the first thing I saw, and I didn't even realize it was a shirt... So..."

"You thought my shirt was a rag?!" Martha's jaw dropped open, and her hand flew out to smack the Doctor across the face.

He whimpered a little, clutching his cheek, still mumbling bad apologies. "It's a beautiful shirt, I promise I can fix it!" The Doctor reached out his hand from the shirt, and when she reluctantly gave it to him, he ran his screwdriver over it.

As the buzz touched the shirt, Martha almost exploded with rage as the shirt ripped in half. "Doctor, you did not just rip the shirt," She said, keeping her voice calm with her fists balled by her sides.

His eyes widened at the shirt as he put the screwdriver back in his pocket and didn't dare to meet her eyes. "Er... Alright, I did not just rip the shirt."

Suddenly, just as he was about to receive three more slaps from the angry women, yet another angry voice yelled down the hall. "SPACEMAN!" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs, making the Doctor clutch Rose's shirt and hide behind her a little, whimpering like a baby.

"Oh no you don't," Rose rolled her eyes, throwing the Doctor in front of her towards Donna.

Donna was the worst of all of them. She emerged from the hallway with her hair bright pink, and steam was practically coming from her ears. She approached the Doctor and slammed her hand across the cheek, making him groan and fall onto his knees. "NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME?!" Resting her hands on her hips, she glared downwards at him and rolled her eyes at his pathetic-ness.

"Look, I know I've upset all of you..." He began, but was quickly cut off by Donna.

"What'd he do to you three?" She demanded, eyeing Rose, Amy, and Martha.

"He wasn't listening to me after I told him an entire story!"

"He turned my bedroom into a science museum!"

"He turned my favorite shirt blue!"

"Doctor!" They all screamed at the same time, closing in around him.

He was backed up against the edge of the console room now, still on his knees. "I'm very sorry, to all of you. I've been a bad person lately, and..."

"You know what?" Martha said, interrupting him and looking up at the girls. "I think we need a girl's night out. Without him."

"What?..." The Doctor was taken aback a little, standing up only to have Amy shove him back down to the floor.

"Girl's night out?" Rose pondered the idea then smiled. "That sounds like a _brilliant_ idea."

"Okay," He stood up again and brushed off his pants, grinning at them. "That is a good idea. You all can unwind and Rose can tell you the fabulous story she was telling me earlier... Not to mention maybe you all can er, knit Martha another shirt and rearrange Amy's room... And... Donna, what even happened to your hair?"

"You replaced my shampoo with some... Alien shampoo!"

His hand went to his forehead, "Was it Eurogulipian Hair Gel?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Does it look like I know?"

"You know what," Amy said. "At this girl's night out, I say we talk _all_ about the Doctor."

Suddenly his entire face drained of color as he stared at them, eyes flickering from Rose to Martha to Donna to Amy. "You'll what?"

"Yeah," Martha said, backing Amy up. "We'll talk all about you. Share stories, discuss the extremely rude times you've kissed all of us."

"That was a genetic transfer, Martha!" He said defensively, now completely against the girl's night out idea. "We can have this party thing... But can't I come?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's a girl's night out, you not coming is kind of the point." She grinned when she saw how offended he was, and continued. "We should totally have a pillow-fight, too."

Donna laughed and followed her lead, "I'll bring the beer! Someone bring pictures of the Doctor that we can burn!"

His jaw dropped open, "What... But, no fire on board my ship! No beer either... And no... Blogging!"

"Blogging?" Amy asked curiously.

"Gossiping, whatever," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again. "No gossiping on board my ship! And no talking about me, either!"

Rose raised an eyebrow and he wanted to shrink into the ground. "It's official, GNO is tonight, my bedroom, 8:00p.m.. Be there, except for you," She eyed the Doctor, grinning.

"I said I'm sorry!" The Doctor called after them as they all walked away in their separate directions down the hallway.

* * *

Although none of them were really sure what time it was aboard the TARDIS, they all managed to meet each other outside Rose's room about the same time. Donna held several packs of beer, not to mention a few pictures of the Doctor even though everyone had been pretty sure she had been kidding about that. Rose had bags upon bags of snacks, and a few tubes of different flavored ice creams. Amy brought the DVDs since the TARDIS had so kindly put a widescreen TV in Rose's room, and Martha had taken the liberty of bringing fluffy pillows and blankets.

Rose smiled and opened the door to her bedroom, all the other girls following her inside. Far down the hallway the Doctor was standing in his pinstripes suit frowning with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against a coral strut. He scoffed a little as he saw Rose's adorable pink pajamas and the other girls' T-shirts and comfortable athletic shorts. The second Rose shut the door, he leaned against it quietly and put his ear to it, listening in. He had already convinced himself he wasn't being perverted. He was simply scientifically curious about how human females interacted when in an environment without males.

Rassilon, if any of them caught him that should _not_ be his reason for snooping.

Back inside the bedroom, the girls were all gathering in a circle sitting cross legged on Rose's large pink bed. Everyone had set down their materials on a nearby table and Rose was unsure of what to do first. "So, where should we start?" Rose asked, smiling a little at her friends.

Martha shrugged, "Why don't you tell us about one of your adventures with the Doctor?"

Rose frowned for a moment, trying to think of something, then perked up again. "I have got to tell you guys about the time we went to New Earth. Oh my god, was it crazy."

"He took me to New Earth!" Martha grinned, "But it was a rather nasty place."

"When he took me it was absolutely beautiful," Rose reminisced for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and smiling."But anyways, so we get out of the TARDIS and I see the view, and at first I think, oh maybe he's actually-"

She was cut off when she saw Donna mouthing something to her. 'What?' The other girls mouthed. Donna pointed towards the door and symboled someone putting their ear to something, and eventually Rose understood, eyes widening. 'He's listening?' Rose mouthed to her, unsurprised that the Doctor would do that.

Martha resisted a giggle as Rose raised her voice, continuing her story. "So we're on New Earth, yeah? And the Doctor was looking so unbelievably sexy, he was just wearing his pinstripes, but they seemed a little tighter than usual, showing off his nice lean legs and muscular chest and arms."

Her voice was overly dramatic, but they figured the Doctor would buy it anyways. Amy pretended to sigh happily for a moment, making Donna fall face-first onto the bed to contain her giggles. "And then.." Rose continues, "We lay on the grass and looked up on the beautiful sky, and I thought it was a date. But the stupid git doesn't make a move, can you believe it?! He just sits there and smiles as he always does, flirting and stuff..." She paused for a moment and then grinned widely, "How much do you think he's packing down there?"

The Doctor's swallow from outside the door was audible, and Martha managed to speak in a normal voice through her laughter. "You mean his?" She made a suggestive gesture and Rose nodded wildly. Amy clamped a hand over her own mouth and grinned. "Well..." Martha began, unsure if she would be able to finish her sentence. "I'm thinking at least six inches."

"Wow!" Donna spoke up suddenly. "Six? He's an alien, who knows if he even has one? Might have lady parts, we wouldn't know."

"Think he ever wanks off in the TARDIS?" Rose asked, suppressing more laughter.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the Doctor stood with his sonic screwdriver in hand, face bright pink. "What on Gallifrey are you all talking about? Me... Wanking off on the TARDIS? I'm joining this Girl's Night Out! This is my ship and you can't stop me!" He said, hands on his hips and voice still squeaky.

"Relax, Spaceman," Donna said through giggles. "We knew you were listening in. Rose was faking all that."

If possible, he turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Oh... Well... I still don't approve. And about that six inches thing, I'll have you know, I... Actually, I'd really rather not tell you." Rose raised an eyebrow and he swallowed defensively, "No! It's not that I'm under six inches, it's just..." His face turned bright pink as he realized what he had admitted. "I don't measure! I... Um... When I regenerated... I just meant..." He stared at blank expressions and sighed, "I'm just going to go fix those wires."


End file.
